


Sweet Dreams

by Ithdanis



Category: High Rollers DnD (Web Series)
Genre: Alien Culture, Autistic Nova V'ger, Completely irrelevant to the fic just want you all to know, Cultural Differences, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithdanis/pseuds/Ithdanis
Summary: Nova needs to distract herself after the incident with the frog people, and she really wants to talk to Thalia. A quick dream spell can solve both of these issues.I can't stop thinking about these girls, I would do anything for them. This is just some healing fluff I started writing to recover from episode 87, with a good amount of hurt/comfort.
Relationships: Nova V'Ger/Thalia Whisperwind
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Sweet Dreams

Thalia opened her eyes to find herself in a room she didn't recognise. It was dimly lit, and the humming of magical energy thrummed through the wooden walls. Two mechanical structures that looked very similar to the twinstar's infernal engines, but much larger and much more primitive, towered over her.  
It was strange, she was almost certain she was dreaming, but she felt almost more aware than she did when she was awake. 

"Uhm, hey, hi, hello!" A familiar over-excited voice came from behind her, and a soft smile spread across Thalia's face against her will.  
"Ah, Nova dear." Thalia said, forcing the smile away before she turned to see the very sheepish looking Nova perched on a desk behind her. "Care to explain what this is?" she asked

"Oh, right!" Nova took a deep breath. "I probably should have asked before doing this because this could be quite alarming, I know I was alarmed the first time this spell was cast on me but I guess that's kind of a matter of circumstances, at least I hope it is, because I don't think I'm scary, definitely not as scary as I thought Starbane was then, but-"  
"Nova." Thalia interrupted, unable to keep the fondness from her voice. "Less words."  
"Sorry! Uhm." Nova furrowed her brow, "Uh, spell, dream, talking."  
Thalia laughed, "Slightly more words."  
Nova made a, quite frankly adorable, scrunched up face of concentration, and nodded. 

"Right, so I have this spell, you know, dream?" Nova asked. Thalia nodded.  
"Well, that sending didn't go very well so I wanted to, uh, talk to you without a word limit, and I'm kinda realising this was a weird thing to spring on you out of nowhere, sorry, really bad at reading these sorts of things."  
"It's alright." Thalia said, "Though this isn't quite the location I'd have picked." she added dryly, glancing around the room, "Am I to assume this is on your airship?" 

Nova looked around like she was seeing the room for the first time.  
"Sorry! Sorry, I would have remembered to change it but I have had a really really stressful day."  
"Are you trying to break the record for most apologies in a conversation?" Thalia asked dryly, leaning back against the wall of the engine room.  
Nova giggled nervously, "This is probably the worst first impression of our ship I could have given you, huh? I mean, I think it's great down here but it's probably not as exciting for you." Thalia found herself smiling again, Nova's excitement was always a little infectious. 

"Hang on!" Nova said brightly, and with a wave of her hand the image around them changed. Thalia half expected to fall backwards as the wall she was leaning on melted away, but it was quickly replaced with the mast of a ship. Two giant sails billowed above them, and a sudden rush of wind had her snakes hissing their displeasure. Above them, the cradle stretched out covering the dark sky with beautiful colours and illuminating the deck of the ship. It was a cloudless night, or at least, Nova had made it one. 

"This is much nicer, welcome to the Stormchaser." Nova said, where she had been sat on a desk, she was now perched precariously on the railing of the ship and Thalia felt her heart lerch in her chest before she remembered this was a dream.  
"Very nice." Thalia said, walking to lean over the railing next to where Nova sat, looking down at the vast expanse of ocean beneath them. "It is a rather pretty ship."  
"Well, Lucius designed it." Nova said, with a laugh in her tone, "He wouldn't have settled for any less." she kicked her feet, and leant back far enough that Thalia felt herself reach out to steady her.  
"Careful." Thalia said, cringing internally at how earnestly it came out. She wasn't supposed to be this worried about her, especially not when she wasn't in any danger.  
"I'd be fine." Nova gave her a reassuring smile. "I mean, this isn't real, but even if it was I can levitate."  
"Yes, well, forgive me for being a little concerned at your tendency to fling yourself from great heights." Thalia said, just remembering to move her hand from Nova's back.  
"I'm an air genasi." Nova said with a grin, "It's in my nature."  
Thalia rolled her eyes, "I've met plenty of genasi, I know that's entirely a Nova trait." 

Nova kicked her legs with a little more force, and Thalia tightened her grip on the railing to stop herself from reaching out again.  
"Did you have a reason for this dream chat, or are you just missing me already?" Thalia asked teasingly.  
"Isn't that a reason?" Nova asked, and Thalia hadn't at all been prepared for the earnestness in her tone.  
She blinked at her in stunned silence, then let out a small laugh. "Most people wouldn't use magic this powerful for a social call Nova." Thalia said fondly.  
Nova's cheeks tinted faintly purple, "They would if they could!" she said defensively. Her next words softened as Thalia laughed.  
"And Quill wouldn't let me use another sending after he messed up the last one and I wanted to tell you I missed you and to stay safe." Nova said, a pout creeping its way onto her face. It was obviously a (charmingly) silly thing to be upset over, but it still made Thalia want to kiss her until her face forgot how to make such sad little expressions.  
"Yes, yes, I'm looking after myself." Thalia said, "I always am."  
"Okay, well, good." Nova said. 

Nova paused, then grinned at Thalia with a look Thalia wasn't sure how to interpret. "Do you want to see something weird?"  
Thalia laughed, "That doesn't exactly fill me with confidence, but whatever you want."  
"Whatever I want." Nova repeated softly, quietly enough that if it wasn't for her elven hearing Thalia wouldn't have picked up on it. She let it go with a bemused smirk. 

Nova stood up, and with another wave of her hands they were standing in an absolutely disgusting place. It was a primitive village built in a swamp, but before Thalia had time to take any of it in she saw the creature.  
"Nova what the fuck is that."  
It was huge, a frog about fifteen feet tall with tentacles where its front legs would be.  
"I have no idea!" Nova said with the most genuine excitement Thalia had ever heard. She hated that she found this endearing, even looking at the disgusting creature that had sparked this excitement.  
"What- When did you- Why?" Thalia asked, rubbing her temples.  
"Oh, right, yeah context." Nova said, "We had to fight this earlier to get Tiangong, so you should probably be glad you didn't come with us."  
"Yes, I am suddenly very glad." Thalia sighed.  
"It ate Lucius!" Nova said, then with a glance at Thalia's horrified expression quickly rectified, "Well, it didn't actually eat him, but it did swallow him a few times, and he was very miserable about it."  
"I'd imagine anyone would be." Thalia said, feeling the beginnings of a headache stirring in her skull. 

Nova walked over one of the rickety wooden bridges to the largest hut, and Thalia found herself trailing after her.  
"I honestly can't remember most of it." She laughed nervously.  
"I thought you said this happened earlier today?" Thalia asked, trying not to look behind her at the huge frog creature.  
"Oh it did. There was just some weird stuff, the frog people sung a song-"  
"The frog people." Thalia said dryly.  
"Yeah, the frog people. That's who lived in this village." Nova babbled, picking her way towards what looked like a throne. "There was this frog, right? This frog guy. And he had a piece of Tiangong! So I wanted to get that, and he made us listen to his frog men singing, and then I ate some weird fruit and then it's kind of fuzzy and then the big big big frog, bigger than the big frogs, was there trying to kill us." Nova's mood seemed to shift as she continued "And then the island turned out to be a big turtle and…" she trailed off. 

Thalia stared at her as she tried to find words.  
"If I hadn't spent fourteen astral days seeing the absolute ridiculous things that happen to you I wouldn't have believed a word of that." Thalia said fondly, "Why did you eat the weird fruit?"  
"It was polite! I didn't want to upset the frog people!" Nova said, and Thalia laughed, burying her head in her hands. 

When she looked up Nova was beaming at her, her cheeks tinged with purple. She smiled back, Nova looked so genuinely delighted and it made her heart clench in her chest.  
"What?" she asked, amusement clear in her tone.  
"Your laugh is really pretty." Nova blurted out, her face flushing a deeper purple.  
Thalia smirked, "That would be a lot more flattering if we weren't still in a swamp darling."  
"Oh, right." Nova said, giving a quick wave of her hand. 

Thalia looked around, "Ah, home sweet home." she said, looking at the cockpit of the twinstar. Out of the view screen she could see the expanse of astral space, and a fond smile tugged its way on to her face.  
Nova sat on the controls and Thalia raised an eyebrow.  
"There are so many seats in this room."  
"But this is more fun." Nova said cheerfully, "And the buttons don't do anything right now because I don't know what they do."  
Thalia laughed again, leaning on the controls beside her, "As good a point as any I suppose."

Nova was still beaming at her.  
"You're very sweet." She said softly, putting her hand over Nova's.  
Nova laughed, glancing away from Thalia with a shy smile spreading over her face "You think?"  
Thalia felt a small purr bubble up in her chest, and she pushed it down quickly. Her snakes were uncurling from her ponytail to reach out to Nova curiously, and Nova giggled as one tickled at the back of her neck.  
"Of course I do." Thalia murmured, leaning closer to Nova. Nova's breath caught in her throat as Thalia leant her head on her shoulder. "Why wouldn't I? You're a sweet little thing." She was tracing gentle circles on the back of Nova's hand with her thumb.  
"T-thank you?" Nova stuttered nervously, and Thalia laughed, nuzzling into her neck.  
"And an oblivious one." she said fondly, moving her head, and gently cupping Nova's face in her hand, tilting her face up so she was looking at her.  
"Nova darling, can I kiss you?" she asked  
"Uhhh, buh?" Nova stuttered, her cheeks flushing a shade of purple nearly the darkest Thalia had seen her go. She raised an eyebrow, and Nova nodded wordlessly. 

Thalia leant down and captured Nova's mouth in a gentle kiss. Nova's hand came up to rest on her shoulder as she kissed her back, and Thalia's lips tugged up into a small smile. Nova's lips were soft, somehow even softer than the rest of her, and Thalia gently stroked her thumb across her cheek. Nova hummed softly into her mouth, squirming closer, and Thalia tugged her into her lap. Thalia pulled back, and grinned at Nova's dazed look.  
"That good, huh?" she teased.  
Nova giggled softly, "I know you're being silly, but yeah."  
Thalia was preening, "You know, it isn't good for you to make my ego any bigger."  
Nova laughed again, "Even if it's true?"  
Thalia pulled her down into another kiss and Nova instantly melted into her. Thalia let out a very satisfied purr, and tugged Nova's bottom lip gently between her teeth. Nova made a soft noise into her mouth, before pulling back. 

"Are you purring?" Nova asked, in a slightly stunned tone, "Is that a medusa thing?"  
Thalia raised a confused eyebrow, "It's an elf thing."  
"Huh. Aerois elves don't do that." Nova said, "I wonder what other differences there are." Thalia could hear the curiosity in her tone, so she cupped her face in her hands and pulled her back into a kiss.  
"Kissing now, questions later." she murmured against her lips.  
Nova kissed her back, but the minute Thalia pulled away she was talking again. 

"It really is quite fascinating though-" Thalia kissed her again, "The purring seems like a major difference but-" a second kiss, "There's probably more defining differences if elves-" a third kiss, "From Lunaria have developed purring-" another kiss, "There was probably an evolutionary reason for that, due to a situation Aerois elves just didn't face."  
Thalia pressed her face against Nova's shoulder and let out a frustrated groan.  
Nova babbled on, "And there's probably loads of things like that that happened! It's fascinating that you can have differences like that but still look so similar to Aerois elves, I mean, other than the snake thing but that's not a Lunaria thing that's a curse thing."

Thalia sighed, achingly fondly. "You're going to keep talking until I actually answer your questions, aren't you." it had the structure of a question, but it definitely wasn't one. Thalia was resigned to her fate.  
Nova smiled at her sheepishly, "I'm sorry?"  
Thalia reached up to stroke a hand along her cheek, and Nova leant into her hand with a soft sigh. Her thumb traced gently across Nova's face, and her eyes fluttered.  
"Go on then, ask your questions." Thalia said gently. 

Nova got up from her lap, incredibly awkwardly, and deposited herself in the co-pilot chair. "Have you noticed any differences between you and Aila and Lucius?"  
"Other than me being incredibly charming?" Thalia teased as she leant back on the cockpit.  
Nova rolled her eyes, and she laughed. "No, in all seriousness there are a few things I've noticed." Thalia said.  
"Aerois elves don't seem to have the same lifespan." she continued  
Nova scrunched her brow in confusion, "How would you have figured that out?"  
"When Grazzt had us, I would have survived the sentence. Lucius and Quill wouldn't have, and I can say for certain that Lucius isn't older than me."  
Nova's eyebrows raised. "You would have survived the sentence?"  
"Elves live to nearly eight hundred." Thalia said simply.  
Nova spluttered, "How ol- No, wait, I'm not supposed to ask that."  
"I wouldn't have answered if you had." Thalia said dryly, "I'm well aware of how genasi age and I don't want to give you a heart attack."  
"Can I ask when you reach maturity? Aerois elves age basically the same, they just live a bit longer, like fifty years."  
Thalia sighed. "Elves reach maturity at around one hundred."  
"Huh." Nova said, sounding somewhat dazed. "I suddenly feel very very young." 

"Obviously, Aerois elves don't purr." Thalia continued, pushing the conversation in a new direction. "But also, their ears seem less emotive."  
Nova hummed. "Lucius' ears move all the time."  
"Yes, but they don't seem to have any relevance to his mood, they're just reacting to sounds. They're quite a big part of elven body language, it makes other species very hard to read. Lucius is just as hard for me to read as someone without elven ears, it's just lucky he's an open book."  
"Am I hard to read?" Nova asked.  
Thalia laughed, "I don't think I've ever met anyone with their heart more on their sleeve."  
Nova pouted.  
"It's not an insult." Thalia said fondly, "It's very sweet." She leant forward and ran a finger over the shell of Nova's ear, "You should be glad you're not an elf, you'd find it impossible to lie."  
Nova sighed, "It's already hard to lie." 

Nova's eyes tracked as Thalia's ears twitched.  
"What did that mean?" she asked.  
"It's like any other body language, it doesn't mean anything on its own. And it all can mean different things." Thalia deflected.  
"But what did it mean then?" Nova insisted, curiously poking at the tip of one of her ears. She giggled softly as the ear flicked away from her touch, and Thalia smiled fondly.  
"Your ears went up when you smiled." Nova said softly, voice filled with gentle awe.  
"They do that." Thalia said dryly. "That's what emotive means."

Nova rolled her eyes, and continued to watch Thalia's ears intently. Thalia raised an eyebrow at her, and made a conscious effort to make them sit completely neutrally. Nova's scrunched up face of concentration was very cute, and her ears tried to twitch upwards. Thalia saw Nova's eyes track the small movement, and her brow furrowed.  
"I'm keeping them still." Thalia said, taking pity on the clear confusion on Nova's face. "It's a skill you have to learn if you lie, like a poker face."  
"Huh." Nova said, reaching out to run a finger along her ear.  
Thalia's ears immediately ignored her and perked up, and a small purr rumbled in her chest. At Nova's delighted expression, the purr got louder. 

"A little forward." Thalia said teasingly, leaning into the gentle touches along her ear.  
Nova's hand stopped, but stayed where it was. "Is it?"  
"It's… A gesture of trust." Thalia said.  
Nova ran another gentle touch along the length of Thalia’s ear. "Was you touching my ear earlier a gesture of trust?"  
Thalia smiled, "Very observant." she couldn't help but notice the blush on Nova's cheeks at the praise, "It's a bit difficult to explain."  
"We have time." Nova said, dropping her hand. 

"Now, there's a question." Thalia said, "How much time do we have?"  
"Uh…" Nova averted her eyes, and Thalia's brow furrowed. "The spell can last up to eight hours."  
"And this is rest for you?" Thalia asked.  
Nova took a moment to respond. "...Yes." She wouldn't look at Thalia, and her voice had suddenly gone very serious and quiet.  
"We already said you're not a good liar." Thalia said softly.  
Nova looked intensely guilty.

"Nova…"  
"I'm sorry." Nova said softly, "I just… really don't want to sleep right now."  
Thalia made a concerned hum, and touched Nova's face softly, guiding her so that Nova was looking at her.  
"What's wrong?" she found herself asking. She wasn't normally the kind of person who'd talk about feelings, but it seemed like Nova brought out a lot of sides of her that didn't see the light of day very often. 

Nova hesitated, then everything came out in a rush of air.  
"Lucius got really hurt! And I had to fix him but I could only cast the spell really slowly and Quill and Sentry were trying to keep him alive while I did it but they didn't have enough healing and our doctor was struggling to keep him breathing." As Nova was speaking the room around them was starting to change, until they were sitting on the deck of the Stormchaser. Nova didn't seem to notice the change, but Thalia took in the absolute disaster of the deck. There were no other people there, but she could see the workings of some ritual magic, and a whole lot of blood.  
"I couldn't do anything because if I stopped casting the spell I'd have to start over but I could see him and he was dying and every time he got breath he tried to tell us it was going to be okay-" Nova was interrupted by a sob ripping it's way out of her chest. "A-and Tiangong was damaged and he was more worried about that than all the pain he was in and he fixed them. Quill had to use a really powerful scroll, and it made it so Lucius wasn't dying but he was also gone and we couldn't see him and it was so scary and I had to focus because if I got any of it wrong he'd be dead." At this point tears were streaming down Nova's face.

Nova hiccuped, "I'm sorry."  
Thalia reached out and pulled Nova into her arms. Nova pressed her wet face into Thalia's shoulder and sobbed. She was mumbling apologies between the sobs that were shaking her shoulders, and Thalia gently stroked her hair.  
"You don't have to be sorry." Thalia said gently, "You've had a lot of stress, it's okay to cry."  
"I was-" Nova sniffled, "I was trying not to talk about it because I know you don't like emotions and-" she wiped ineffectively at the tears on her face "And I didn't want to think about it either."  
"I'm sorry I made you think about it." Thalia said, "I don't like emotions because I have no idea how to comfort someone."  
Nova giggled softly into her shoulder, and Thalia felt a wave of relief. "You're doing very well." she mumbled, "Thank you for letting me cry on you." 

Thalia held her in silence for a moment, trying not to look at all of the blood.  
"How about you change where we are, for a first step. This can't be helping."  
Nova looked up, and paled a little. "Definitely not helping. I didn't even realise that's what it looked like." she said, voice shaky. 

Nova made a small gesture, and the world changed again. Nova made a startled little squeak.  
"Not what I was going for." She mumbled, going purple.  
Thalia looked around, and couldn't fight a small grin. 

It looked like a childhood bedroom. The walls were a simple blue, but the ceiling was painted to look like a night sky. There were three full bookshelves, and even more books piled onto a crowded desk. The desk chair had a large golden pillow, and a jumper slung over the back. The bed was made with neat black sheets, with a golden throw blanket at the base. 

"Have you had a colour scheme your entire life?" Thalia asked teasingly.  
Nova quickly shoved something behind the pillows of the bed, and Thalia smiled.  
"Don't you have full control of what this place looks like?" she asked  
"Clearly not!" Nova huffed, wiping at her face with her sleeve again, "This wasn't what I was trying to make at all." 

Thalia sat on the edge of the bed.  
"It's very sweet." She said, "definitely feels like a kids room."  
"It's… it's been a while since I went back." Nova said quietly, sitting beside Thalia. "I guess I'm even more homesick than I realised."  
Thalia wrapped an arm around Nova's waist, and Nova sighed softly, leaning her head on her shoulder.

They sat in silence for a moment before, against her better judgement, Thalia broached the topic again.  
"How is Lucius?" she asked quietly.  
Nova stiffened slightly, and she gave her side a reassuring squeeze. "He's in the medbay. Greylano isn't letting me in because she wants us all to rest, but she says he's going to be okay."  
"Your doctor is probably right."  
"I know it's just… it was awful. If… if I could have cast it normally it would have been fine, he wouldn't have had to be in all that pain and…" Nova spoke slowly, and so softly Thalia was straining to hear her. 

Thalia turned so she was facing Nova, and took her face in her hands. Nova looked away, tilting her tear stained face to the side and averting her eyes.  
"Nova… You know this isn't your fault, right?" Thalia asked gently, "You saved him. You can't be upset at yourself because you didn't save him well enough, he's alive because of you."  
"I thought you weren't good at comforting people." Nova said in a weak attempt at humour.  
"I'm really not! I have no idea what I'm saying!" Thalia said. 

Her strained tone drew the first small laugh out of Nova since Lucius had been mentioned. Nova finally looked up at her, and Thalia's heart clenched painfully in her chest at the fresh tears building in her eyes. Before she could try to apologise, Nova was throwing herself at her. Her arms looped around Thalia's neck tightly, and she pressed her face into her neck. Thalia slowly wrapped her arms around her waist, feeling a small smile creep onto her face. Nova had to sit up on her knees to hug her like this, and it was definitely the wrong time to be thinking about how cute that was.

"I'm really sorry for making you listen to this, I didn't cast this to sit and tell you about all of my problems." Nova mumbled into her neck.  
Thalia sighed softly. "Nova, stop apologising. If you want something to apologise for, say sorry for not looking after yourself." 

Nova rocked back on her knees, pulling away from the hug. Thalia let her arms fall loose, hands still gently resting on her lower back. Nova narrowed her eyes at her, then a small smile broke out on her face. 

"What." Thalia said, matching her small glare.  
"You're a big softie." Nova said.  
Thalia made an indignant noise, "I am not."  
"You are!" Nova grinned, before dropping into an absolutely abysmal attempt at imitating Thalia "Oh I'm not good at emotions, oh I'm cool and pretty. And then you let me cry on you and tell me to look after myself!"  
"Is that what you think I sound like?" Thalia asked incredulously  
"It was one hundred percent accurate." Nova said, before breaking into giggles at the indignant look on Thalia's face. 

"No, you know what, I miss sad Nova. At least sad Nova wasn't mocking me." Thalia said dryly, letting go of Nova's waist.  
"You don't mean that," Nova said delightedly, "Because you're a big softie."  
Thalia narrowed her eyes, "Nova I swear on my ship I am not above turning you to stone."  
"One, you can't right now, two you absolutely wouldn't be-"  
"Yes, yes, because I'm soft." Thalia sighed heavily.  
"It's not a bad thing." Nova said  
"It's not exactly a word I'd use for myself." Thalia said dryly, "But maybe I am soft."  
"Only for you." she added quietly. 

Her ears twitched at the sound of Nova's breath catching in her chest. She glanced up, and saw Nova staring at her with such obvious adoration that it almost hurt. Thalia… wasn't exactly used to being regarded like this. Not anymore.  
Thalia looked away, "I am rather fond of you." she said.  
She was going for snarky, a jab at how obvious her flirting was and Nova being completely oblivious. Instead, her stupid voice betrayed her, and her words came out as earnest as they really were. 

There was a beat of silence. Thalia had no way of knowing what Nova was thinking, because she couldn't make herself look at her. She hated being vulnerable, but something about the girl sitting next to her made her stumble into vulnerability again and again. 

Then Thalia found herself flat on her back. She let out a startled laugh as the breath was knocked out of her by Nova colliding with her in a very sudden hug. They both tumbled backwards, down onto the bed. Nova was beaming at her, and Thalia couldn't find even a shred of irritation. 

Nova was on top of her, and Thalia raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't seem quite right."  
She couldn't help but laugh at the quiet bewilderment on Nova's face.  
"What?" Nova asked, scrunching her nose.  
"Never mind." Thalia said gently.  
She reached up and traced a finger over the shell of Nova's ear. I trust you, I love you. It was a lot easier than saying it out loud. Thalia didn't let herself feel the guilt that came with not explaining fully what that meant to elves. Nova mimicked her almost instantly. Thalia's ear flicked at the touch, and Nova giggled softly. 

"I think taking this job might have been the best thing I've done in years." Thalia hadn't meant to say that out loud. That didn't mean it wasn't true. She'd gone from drunk in a bar where no one would look at her for fear they'd turn to stone to… This. Nevermind that Nova didn't know the full extent of what that meant, the affection was still nice. She hadn't realised how much she'd craved it until this moment.  
"Not doing a very good job at convincing me you're not soft." Nova said playfully, hand idly tracing up and down along Thalia's ear.  
Instead of responding, Thalia purred sleepily. Nova's expression lit up instantly, and Thalia laughed.  
"You're obsessed."  
"I'm just… glad you're happy." Nova said, "You deserve to be."

Thalia felt winded. It was overwhelming in its simplicity, Nova said things like that like it was obvious they were true. It was a long time since Thalia had last believed she deserved to be happy. Suddenly the simple touch of Nova's hands on her ears made her feel like she was drowning. She was very aware that she was simply staring. 

With a simple shift of her weight she had Nova underneath her and was swallowing her startled squeak in a kiss. She entangled her fingers with the hand that had been touching her ear, pressing it above Nova's head and cupping her cheek with the other hand. Nova moaned into her mouth, and she pulled back with a very smug, satisfied purr. Now it was Nova's turn to gape at her in stunned silence. Nova's hand twitched in her grasp, then her other hand was pulling Thalia back down into another kiss. Thalia didn't pull back until she was breathless. She grinned down at Nova, playfully squeezing her sides between her thighs and purring as Nova turned bright purple.

She leant forwards and had to hold back a laugh as Nova's eyes immediately dropped from her face. "You are very sweet."  
"I can't remember what I said." Nova admitted breathlessly.  
This time she did laugh, and Nova smiled at her sheepishly. She rested her free hand on Nova's chest, and began to gently trace a looping line up, running up along her neck and coming to rest on her cheek. Nova's breath hitched, and Thalia gently stroked her thumb along her cheek, then traced the shell of her ear.  
"Will you do something for me, sweetheart?" she asked in a low purr.  
Predictably, the blush on Nova's cheeks spread to the tips of her ears and she made a small strangled noise. "Mmh! Mhmm. Y-yeah." she stuttered. "Anything."  
Thalia took a moment to enjoy teasing her, and that intoxicating little offer, before sitting back. "Get some sleep."  
Nova looked up at her for a beat of stunned silence, while her brain tried to catch up. Then she made an indignant little noise, and pouted up at her. "That's - I - You - That's not fair!" she whined.  
Thalia laughed, "You said 'anything'." she said teasingly. 

Nova huffed, "But I'll miss you."  
"Nice try." Thalia said dryly. "You can cast it again."  
Nova brightened instantly, "I can?"  
"I'm here whenever you need me." Thalia said, "I'm not opposed to a nightly visitor."  
Nova giggled, and tried to tug her down into a kiss. Thalia easily braced herself against the pull, and was rewarded with the saddest little pout she'd ever seen.  
"That's not going to sleep." Thalia said, ignoring the way her heart clenched painfully in her chest.  
"Kiss me goodbye?" Nova asked.  
Thalia let out a small laugh as she leant down. Nova's hands cupped her cheeks as their lips met and a few of Thalia's snakes curled around her wrists. She nipped at Nova's lower lip and her mouth opened with a small gasp. With one arm bracing her against the bed, she tangled the other hand in Nova's hair as she deepened this kiss. Nova's tounge mimicked hers with a clumsy inexperience she made up for with enthusiasm. The second Thalia pulled away Nova was tugging her back down by the collar of her shirt. Thalia obliged her with an amused purr, pressing her more solidly against the bed. By the time Nova let her pull back Thalia almost wanted to keep her here forever.  
"Sweet dreams." Thalia said softly, and Nova giggled.  
"Yeah." she sighed dreamily. 

Thalia laughed as the dream faded around her. She woke up with the dream lingering in her mind, and feeling a lot lighter than usual.


End file.
